


Destruction of Government Property

by stellecraft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brief Obi-wan/Wolffe/Wolfpack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Obi-wan has a one night stand with two clones who he later finds out are to be the commanders of the men he and Anakin are to lead. Unfortunately, he left marks on them that could be seen above their armor and gets told off for destruction of government property.





	Destruction of Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of a ficlet I wrote on my Tumblr based on something I saw on facebook.

      Obi-wan stood at attention with his new clone commander. Anakin was standing next to him trying his hardest not to smirk as his own captain stood next to him. Obi-wan used the force to kick his former padawan. Anakin didn’t flinch one bit and stood strong. Obi-wan was so going to wallop his former padawan in the training rooms after this.

      The reason for Anakin’s smirking were the two clone commanders bracketing them. Obi-wan had indulged in a I’m alive fuck the night before with what he thought were two clone troopers. They had been in standard armor, no markings so Obi-wan hadn’t thought much of it. He had no clue these two troopers were the commanders that Obi-wan and Anakin were being assigned command of.  Anakin had picked up on it as soon as they had met the commanders outside the council chambers. He had outright laughed, making the two clones look at them funny. Obi-wan had actually kicked his former padawan then and not with the force. Obi-wan was trying not to look at the matching hickies that the two clones were sporting above the line of their armor.

      “Obi-wan stay a moment. Anakin, Commander, Captain you are dismissed.” The two clones saluted and left. Anakin sent one more smirk towards Obi-wan and left with a nod of respect to the council members.

      “Government property you have destructed.” Yoda was smirking as well as the rest of the council just sighed. Obi-wan’s indiscretions were well known to the council. As long as they didn’t impede his work they didn’t matter.

      “Master Yoda I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

      “All over them, your force signature is. Hickies they have. Government property you have destructed.”

      “Our concern,” Mace shot Yoda a look that boiled down to stop teasing Obi-wan, “Is that you’ll be able to work with them.”

      “I can assure you it won’t be a problem.”

      “You won’t sleep with them again?” Obi-wan opened his mouth and shut it with a snap. He couldn’t promise that. Sleeping with the troopers had been one of the more satisfying experiences he had. Yoda snorted.

      “Told you I did.”

      “Master Yoda…”

      “Matter it does not. The best they are. Anakin and you at the front you will be. The best you need.”

      “I don’t think this is a good idea.” Plo finally spoke up and Obi-wan glared at him. Plo had gone out with him the night before and Obi-wan knew he had hooked up with another clone commander.

      For that Commander Wolffe assigned you will be.” Plo blanched and Obi-wan chuckled.

      “Playing matchmaker are we Master Yoda.” Yoda smirked and waved his hand in a dismissal for Obi-wan. Obi-wan left the room, still chuckling, to see Anakin leaning against the wall.

      “Did you get chewed out former master mine?”

      “I managed to turn it on Master Koon I believe. Or Yoda did. The commanders?”

      “I sent them to ready their men master. I felt they didn’t need to see you come out of there after your chewing out. So un general like.” Anakin tutted and Obi-wan resisted the urge to smack his former padawan upside the head.

      “How’s Padme?” Anakin choked and Obi-wan smirked. “A lesson former padawan. Make sure I don’t have blackmail on you before you decide to find my predicament hilarious.” Obi-wan walked off to collect his things.

 

* * *

 

 

      Rex and Cody hadn’t been surprised to find their night time lover gone in the morning. They had pulled on their plain armor, unlike Wolffe they hadn’t wanted to draw attention to themselves by showing that they were commanders, and made it back to the officers’ barracks. Wolffe was already there and he laughed as they shucked their armor.

      “I hear you two caught yourself a Jedi.”

      “I hear you fucked your way through enough people to fill a brothel. Oh wait we were in one.” Cody sighed as Wolffe playfully launched himself at Rex and the two of them wrestled with each other on the floor. Sure Wolffe had a lot of partners the night before but only one he had taken to a room. The other Jedi that their Jedi had come with. He read the comm orders that had come through while they were gone.

      “Stop it both of you. Rex and I need to report to the temple and Wolffe you need to report an hour after us.” Rex and Wolffe sat up an Rex sighed. He got up and dressed in his armor. Wolffe whistled.

      “He left you a souvenir.” Cody looked in the mirror and found a hickey that would show above the neck of his armor. Rex had a matching one. Great just great. They would be meeting their generals with noticeable marks from their liaison the night before. He dressed in his armor as well and he and Rex made their way over to the temple. They found a young man waiting outside the council chamber who nodded to them.

      “Master Kenobi will be here shortly and then the council will see us. I’m Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.” Cody saluted and Rex followed suit.

      “Commander Cody, CC-2224, and Captain Rex, CT-7567, at your service General Skywalker.”

      “At ease. A little late aren’t we Master?”

      “I got caught up.” Cody stiffened slightly at that voice. Beside him, Rex jumped slightly. The Jedi made his way into their line of sight and Cody confirmed that it was the same Jedi that he and Rex had spent the night with. Well fuck. They were well and truly fucked then.

 

* * *

 

 

      Obi-Wan tried. He really did. He knew that most people had the idea that the Jedi all adhered to a strict set of rules. Most people didn’t know that Jedi had to choice to become a grey Jedi, one who adhered to most but not all of the Jedi code. Obi-wan’s entire lineage was grey Jedi. While they would take on a pure Light Jedi as a padawan they tended to chose padawans who were also grey. Yoda had specifically chosen Ahsoka for Anakin to train. Obi-wan appreciated his great-grandmaster’s choice of padawan.

      Obi-wan was jarred out of his musing by the announcement of Master Koon and Commander Wolffe entering the bridge. Various clones saluted and Plo gestured for them to be at ease. Wolffe was close behind his general, smirking at Obi-wan. Well, there went the hope that Commander Wolffe didn’t recognize him as the man who had gone off with Commander Cody and Captain Rex that night.

      “Kenobi I don’t believe you’ve officially met Commander Wolffe, CC-3636, before.” Wolffe gave Obi-wan a lazy salute and Obi-wan nodded.

      “We’ve met in passing. I’ve heard good things about your 104th Commander.”

      “I’ve heard good things about you from Commander Cody and Captain Rex, General.” Wolffe let the double meaning in the statement hang for a moment before he took pity on the General. “They say you and General Skywalker maybe be considered sane in the purview of normal tactics but that the plans you come up with are inspired.”

      “You know them well?” Obi-wan watched as Plo wondered over to the maps Obi-wan had set up for him to look at.

“I went through officer training with them sir. Rex may be a CT designation but he went through the same training with us.”

      “Sometimes I feel like his designation makes him a better commanding officer. He’s got a different training experience to draw on. Both he and Cody are invaluable to General Skywalker and I.” Obi-wan walked over to join Plo before he started sounding to fond. Sure he had worked with other commanders but the only reason Cody and Rex worked so well with him and Anakin was because they had been specially matched. It had nothing to do with the fact that they had spent that one night together.

 

* * *

 

 

      Wolffe wondered into the stateroom he was sharing with Cody while he was on board General Kenobi’s ship. He wasn’t surprised to find Rex there, where one of them was the other was in their free time, and he flopped down on the made-up bunk.

      “General Kenobi had nothing but good things to say about you and Cody.”

      “General Kenobi is that kind of person.” Rex was biting his tongue as he skimmed through something on a padd. The door to the fresher opened and Cody came out. He nodded to Wolffe and settled at the room desk to do paperwork.

      “All work and no fun as usual Cody? I would have thought you’d be in bed with your General.”

      “General Kenobi has given us no reason to think he remembers that night let alone that he wants to repeat it.” The words sounded like Cody was saying them by rote. Wolffe looked at Rex who shrugged.

“I get the same response out of him. If I push him a little more he starts citing regulations and the Jedi Code.”

      “You two haven’t realized he doesn’t follow every principle of the code yet? He’s like Plo. Grey or something.”

      “I don’t know where you got this ridiculous notion of Grey Jedi Wolffe but don’t you think the longnecks would have taught us about that since we were made to serve the Jedi.”

      “So you’re saying everything Generals Kenobi and Skywalker do is completely in line with the code? Weren’t you saying just last month that General Kenobi led an unsanctioned rescue mission to retrieve some of Rex`s men after they were captured.”

      “They were valuable troopers.” Cody kept doing his paperwork and Wolffe shrugged. If that was how Cody wanted to play it then fine.

      “Well, then you don’t mind if I pursue him, do you? I may have myself a Jedi and the Wolfpack but I miss going on a hunt. And I do dearly love to play with my prey once I catch it.” Rex threw a pillow at him an Cody gripped the stylus he was using on his padd so hard it broke.

      “Go play with your Wolfpack Wolffe and keep your hands off our Jedi.” Wolffe chuckled and stood up to go.

      “Fine but if he’s not in your bed the next time I see him I will pursue him.” Wolffe left before Rex could get it into his head to throw something more damaging than a pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

      Obi-wan was back on Coruscant and headed out. He needed to get Commander Cody and Captain Rex out of his mind. He was going to go to a club and find someone to fuck him hard. Neither man had shown an interest in the time they had spent together. Cody was unflinchingly there every time Obi-wan needed him and followed orders to the letter. Rex had more sass and fit well with Anakin. It meant though that every time he saw them he remembered that night.

      Obi-wan entered the club. At once the music hit him. There was a scent of sex in the air as various clones rutted against each other on the dance floor. He saw a few members of the 501st and the 212th who spotted him and promptly pretended he didn’t exist. He trusted the men to keep his appearance at this club a secret. He could have gone to other clubs that weren’t popular with the clones but something drew him here.

      “You look a little lost General Kenobi.” A hand fell to the small of his back and he was propelled into a quieter area. Turning he found Commander Wolffe.

      “Commander.”

      “I don’t think you’re here looking for titles tonight. Looking for anyone in particular or can I invite you to come be entertained by my pack tonight.”

      “Plo Koon is a good friend….”

      “And when he’s busy we have permission to play a little bit.”

      “And what do you get out of it?”

      “One mark in view. Nothing permanent mind you. Just one little bite that will show the world for a few days that you slept with the Wolfpack.” Obi-wan thought for a moment then nodded. Wolffe chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist guiding him out. Outside the club he leaned in and bit down on the corded muscles in Obi-wan’s neck. Obi-wan moaned and pressed closer to Wolffe who growled. When Wolffe pulled his teeth away he laved the area with his tongue then started guiding a wobbly legged Obi-wan down an alley. Entering one of the basement entrances he gripped Obi-wan’s hips tight enough to bruise.

      “Look him over men and remember where his clothes are. No marks in view.” Obi-wan heard a few hungry growls and let Wolffe propel him further into the room.

 

* * *

 

 

      Rex stomped through the barracks hallways. He had seen the bite mark on Obi-wan’s neck, above the collar of his tunic, during the strategy session. Wolffe hadn’t been at the session or Rex would have probably punched him out there. He knew exactly what Wolffe’s bite marks looked like, he and Cody had their share during their training time on Kamino. He also knew that Wolffe’s bite probably wasn’t the only mark on Obi-wan’s body. All of Wolffe’s little wolfpack had a biting kink. From what Rex knew from that one night he and Cody had shared with Obi-wan he knew that Obi-wan didn’t mind biting and marks and a bit of pain.

      Rex shoved the door to the room Wolffe was sharing with few of his officers open hard enough to slam it into the wall. Boost didn’t even bother to look up from what he was reading. Comet jumped slightly and Sinker smirked. Rex strode towards the door to the fresher and reached it just as Wolffe opened it. He pulled back his fist and punched Wolffe square in the jaw. The other man reeled slightly then regained his balance. None of the other troopers in the room bothered to move.

      “Fat lot of help you three are.”

      “We did tell you he was going to show up and punch you after the briefing. Be happy it was just him and not Cody.”

      “I should punch the three of you as well.” That made Boost look up.

      “And you won’t because you know that everything we did to him he enjoyed and we didn’t do the initial pick up.” Boost looked to Wolffe and inclined his head at the door. Wolffe shook his head.

      “We might as well get the tongue lashing we deserve and go about our day. I can’t say I didn’t warn you though Rex.”

      “What the hell were you thinking?”

      “That your Obi-wan,” Rex growled at the informality. Wolffe didn’t even flinch. “That he needed a good fuck since his own clone are to busy spending their time with their heads up their asses to do it. It was better us, people you know would take care of him, then some nameless Vod or even a civilian. We gave him what he wanted and I suggest you take your chance before he goes out looking again.”

      “We work with him.”

      “And we work with Plo. I can tell you they don’t care. I think the only thing Obi-wan cares about is that you and Cody actually care about him. And until you two do something about it he’ll continue going to clubs and getting laid by me and my men.” Rex growled and shoved Wolffe. Wolffe’s eyes softened a bit. “Rex’ika go to him. It wasn’t my name or the name of one of my men he moaned when he came.” Rex pulled away like he had been burned and Wolffe chuckled. He watched as Rex stormed out of the room with a small smirk on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

      Rex had assumed that he didn’t care. Rex had assumed that he didn’t want anything from him and Cody except duty. And Wolffe had outright told him Obi-wan had moaned either his or Cody’s name when he came. Rex swore, getting a worried look from one of his men in the hallway who promptly scurried away when he saw Rex’s glare, and pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against. He made his way to Obi-wan’s quarters and knocked. Obi-wan’s voice told him to enter and he walked in. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Master Koon were there as well as Cody. Rex ignored them and pressed forward until he could grip Obi-wan by the back of the neck and pull him in for a kiss. He heard Cody’s choked noise and Anakin and Ahsoka’s laughter. He heard Master Koon sigh and make his excuses. The door hummed closed behind him and what sounded like Anakin and Ahsoka. He pulled away when Cody tugged at him but stayed within reach of Obi-wan.

      “Well then…” Obi-wan seemed to pull himself together, “I assumed since neither of you approached me that there was no interest in a repeat performance.”

      “Sir Rex didn’t mean it…”

      “At easy Cody. It wasn’t unwanted. Just unexpected.” Obi-wan reached up and rubbed his neck over the spot that Wolffe bit him. Rex growled and Obi-wan dropped his hand. “Ah. You talked to Wolffe.”

      “You could have come to us, Sir.”

      “Next time I will.” There was a small smile on Obi-wan’s lips and Rex couldn’t help it. He stepped in to Obi-wan’s space and pressed a light kiss to the man’s lips. Obi-wan hummed slightly and Rex let his fingers curl into the hair at the base of Obi-wan’s neck. When he pulled away he was panting.

      “Ner Jetii.”

      “Of course.” Obi-wan pulled away and Rex was about to growl again when he saw Obi-wan kissing Cody. Cody’s hand was coming up to cover Wolffe’s mark. He pressed it slightly then pulled away from Obi-wan entirely.

      “Sir…”

      “Cody you’ve had your dick up my ass and it’s going to happen again. You can call me Obi-wan.”

      “It’s going to happen right now.” Cody’s voice was a growl and he yanked Obi-wan in for a kiss. His hands came up to squeeze at Obi-wan’s ass then he effortlessly lifted the Jedi. Obi-wan’s legs wrapped around Cody’s waist and he let Cody carry him to the bedroom. Rex followed and watched as Cody dropped obi-wan on the bed. The two quickly detached their armor and removed their blacks and joined Obi-wan on the bed. It was Cody who stripped Obi-wan of his tunic and leggings. Rex chuckled as he watched Cody run his hands all over Obi-wan’s body.

      “I’ve never seen you like this Cod’ika.”

      “You don’t have to work with him all the time while you know what he’s hiding under his clothes.”

      “You could have just asked. I would have gladly given you a repeat performance.” Obi-wan flipped them and began kissing down Cody’s body using the Force to keep him pinned to the bed. He reached out with the force and snapped open a drawer with a bang and practically threw the lube at Rex. Rex caught it, chuckling, and settled behind Obi-wan. Slicking up his fingers he slowly slid one into Obi-wan. Obi-wan hummed in pleasure and leaned down to take Cody into his mouth. Cody moaned and tried to press up but Obi-wan kept his hips securely down. Rex slipped in another finger, then a third, then pulled them out. He watched as Obi-wan spread his legs in anticipation then fit himself in behind Obi-wan. He slowly guided his slick dick into Obi-wan and pressed in deep.

      Obi-wan moaned, Cody’s dick falling out of his mouth, as Rex pushed in. Cody gently guided Obi-wan back to sucking his dick as Rex began a gentle pace. He leaned in and sucked a mark right over Obi-wan’s bite from Wolffe, earning himself a moan from Obi-wan and a swear from Cody, and snapped his hips. Obi-wan moaned again and Cody swore. The lube slipped forward from where Rex had dropped it and skidded into Obi-wan’s hand. He slicked up his fingers and pressed one, then two, into Cody. Cody moaned as the Jedi found his prostate. A few good sucks, a relentless fingering of his prostate, and Cody came into Obi-wan’s mouth. Rex yanked Obi-wan upright on his knees and began to pound into the Jedi, sneaking one hand around to stroke Obi-wan’s dick. After a few minutes, Obi-wan came hard. His cum splattered over his chest and Cody’s thighs. Rex pressed in deep and sucked hard on the bite mark again, cumming as well.

 

* * *

 

 

      Rex and Cody stood at attention in front of the Jedi masters in the council room. Obi-wan was pointedly not looking at them as the council discussed strategy with the two commanders. Cody was all duty but Rex was looking Obi-wan over hungrily, while disguising his practical eye fucking on their Jedi with a pleasant, interested look. The strategy meeting finished up and Rex tore his eyes away from Obi-wan to answer a question from Master Windu.

      “There is one more matter to discuss.” Rex and Cody looked at the master who spoke.

      “Sir?”

      “Destructed Jedi property you have.” Yoda had a twinkle in his eyes and Obi-wan had his head in his hands. “Marks on Master Kenobi you have left.” Rex tried not to look proud but Cody looked mortified. He stammered something and Obi-wan finally surfaced from where he was hiding his face. The marks Rex and Cody had left on his neck stood out against his pale skin.

      “Enough teasing Master Yoda. I believe my commanders and I have a battle to fight.” Obi-wan stood and nodded to his fellow council member before he gestured for Cody and Rex to follow him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr for writing news!  
> stellecraft.tumblr.com  
> or  
> stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
